Sun Kissed Memories
by cassy-f-e
Summary: "Sasuke… you made many mistakes in this life," his serene voice pulled Sasuke away from the field and wrapped him in warmth and… safety. "What if you were given a second chance… what would you do?" "… him… help him… make him… happy." if Sasuke ever had a chance at life knowing what he knew now, he'd dedicate it to Naruto's happiness. NarutoxSasuke
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"CHIDORI!"

Lightning rods pierced through one of the enemies' back. He, along with his half-waved sword dropped to the ground revealing his intended target, still standing. The blond man glanced behind to see his teammate and friend had just saved him. A smile of new found drive spread on his worn out face, blue eyes glistening with conviction.

"Nice, Sasuke!" Naruto spoke in gratitude.

In one graceful step, Sasuke put his back to Naruto's, sword in hand, eyes on the opponents.

"Three down, eighteen to go." Sasuke calmly gave his battlefield analysis to his partner. "Ready?"

"You take the nine on your side, I take the nine on my side. Whoever finishes first wins!" Naruto's grin could be heard.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had to say.

Their heels pushed the ground with enough strength to leave marks, and with that, each was making his way through the swarm of heavy bodies quickly approaching them.

Slash, stab, duck, and move; the two moved in opposite directions of each other, getting further and further away. It has always been like this, working alone for either of them was easy, but as a team, they were undefeatable. With all the distance between them, each knew the exact movements of the other. If one was to remove the battlefield in between, it would seem as if they were in an intricately choreographed dance. They were the opposite of each other's powers; Naruto was as bright as a sunny, grassy meadow in the middle of spring. Nature seemed to flow through him. Sasuke was as dangerous as a calm, deep ocean under the starry summer night, waiting for a reason to rage. They were two sides of the same coin, night and day, darkness and light, the moon and the sun.

No enemy seemed to be able to push the two to their limits. Some foes were challenging, but none were worthy of a long fight. This case, however, seemed a bit different. Initially, the opponents seemed weak and coming at them randomly, but they rapidly grew stronger, more organized. As if the first attacks were nothing but to give an impression of deficiency. It didn't take long for Sasuke to realize that separating him from Naruto had been the plan all along.

Sasuke could hear Naruto's attacks were getting more serious. A far husky roar of "RASENGAN!" assured him that his partner understood the situation. However, this growing physical distance between them meant that they're becoming easier targets, and something must be done to get them close again.

The smell of dust and clashing steel of knives rose. Clinks and clanks of swords. Another slash and another enemy fell in front of Sasuke. A breakthrough in the barrier of incoming threats appeared. Sasuke leapt, making his way closer to Naruto. He twisted and weaved his way defending himself against attacks that seemed to be coming from every possible angle. Who those assailants were and how they were managing to keep up with him and his partner was unimportant. He only needed this sick feeling in his gut to know that something wasn't quite right; that whoever those people were, they weren't good news.

Naruto was being forced further and further away.

 _A little bit more_ , Sasuke was pushing himself. This time, his goal was to close the distance. Fending off attacks can wait.

 _Just a litt-_

SLASH! A sharp cold pain pierced Sasuke's back. He felt a warm stream run down his lower back and his legs.

 _Not good… this is not good._ He thought. In his crumbling state, he managed to twirl and stick his sword in whoever had the best of him. Critical hit. Years of training wouldn't let him make a move in any less precision than perfect.

For a few moments where time seemed to stop, Sasuke just stood there; sword connecting his arm to his enemy's heaving chest. Feet pinned to the ground. Eyes focused on a now-dead target. Blood dripping down his clothes; whether it was his or his opponent's was irrelevant at that moment because he knew… he knew what this is.

 _The end, huh? For it to find me while I'm trying to reach HIM… how ironic._

His legs gave in. His grip loosened. His body hit the ground; first knees, then back, and finally, his head. He could feel the oozing warm blood turn the insides of his body cold. The scent of the earth so close to him was almost sentimental. It reminded him of days when falling to the ground was because he tripped on his own feet while playing. His vision was getting blurry; in the distance, there was a rising cloud of soil and earth, a golden flash darted in every direction. Naruto was handling himself well. His hearing was fading but it was hard not to hear the terrorized cry of "SASUKE!"

 _It's ok, Naruto…_ He wanted to say. _It really is alright._ He wondered if his friend could see his smile. He wondered if he even managed to draw a smile on his face or if he was too weak to show it. Ah well, those things didn't matter anymore. For the twenty years of his life, he managed to make one regretful decision after the next but for some reason, dying like this, in battle with his only true friend by his side seemed like one decision he won't regret.

 _Me too…_ Sasuke thought, _I wish you could hear me reply to your question… I wish I could tell you myself; me too, Naruto…. me too._

Sasuke's eyelids were getting heavier. His eyes were half closed. They were no longer starry… more of cloudy and hazy. He could no longer make out what's in front of him.

It's over.

He's ready.

And at that moment, a dark shadow appeared on top of him. He couldn't identify him as an enemy or a friend, and at this point, it didn't really matter. But this figure had something familiar to it, something so soothing.

"Sasuke," the figure spoke in a deep calm voice. His cool aura was a contrast to this burning battle.

 _That voice… who are you?_ Even in this time, Sasuke was wondering why his mind was fighting so hard to deny this man's reality. He felt as if he knew the man. But why can't he recognize him, why can't he accept his existence?

"Sasuke… you made many mistakes in this life," his serene voice pulled Sasuke away from the field and wrapped him in warmth and… safety. "What if you were given a second chance… what would you do?"

Sasuke wanted to speak out this one last thought. Maybe, whoever this man is, he can convey his feelings to the one person that mattered to him. He tilted his head slightly, squeezed his eyes and opened them wide again. He wanted to get one last clear look at his childhood friend. Between the clouds of dirt, gushes of blood, and screams of falling bodies, there he seemed to be moving in a rhythm of a waltz that no enemy was capable of breaking. With all the chaos, Sasuke could feel two blue eyes glancing at him for split seconds between dodges. Or maybe, he was just yearning for them. His entire being was washed over with comfort. His life had meaning… his death had meaning. With the metallic taste of blood in his throat, the sharp pain of daggers that hit with every breath. Sasuke finally murmured.

"… him… help him… make him… happy." A string of blood started coming down the side of his mouth. It was true; if Sasuke ever had a chance at life knowing what he knew now, he'd dedicate it to Naruto's happiness. He wanted to go back to a time when Naruto needed someone the most and _be_ that someone. He wished he'd be able to replay that warring state that was his childhood. If only…

"This time, be wiser." A beautiful, almost satisfied, beam was in that voice.

 _Wha—_

Before Sasuke could realize what was being said to him he found himself drowning in a dark seemingly bottomless abyss. The world that was in front of him swirled and twisted, and the shadows and shapes overlapped with the glowing streaks of the morning sun, ultimately fading into obscurity. He didn't feel any danger. He didn't feel threatened or alienated. In fact, for a few moments, he felt completely in place. As if he was falling but there was no end, there was no fear of pain…

Just gliding.

Before given the chance to question his own situation, the world started untwisting again. Colors were being defined, objects reshaped, and the sky was redrawn in front of him. This time, the beaming shades of the sun were gone and a darkening twilight with a ceiling of thick trees was set in front of him. The loud screams and clashes were replaced by the crackling of dried leaves. The thumps on the battleground settled into the buzzing and chirping of birds and bugs preparing for their slumber. The cold scent of blood and dirt became of flowering buds and old oak trees. His wounds, however, seemed to be sedated but not quite relieved. As if the imminent danger was lifted but he was still in numbing pain. He couldn't move. His thoughts were getting more and more clouded. His consciousness was drifting away.

He fought with every fiber of his will to stay awake. How did he get here? Was it an after-life? No. This is real. He knew this place. It felt like a past memory. Like he could walk blindfolded between those trees. He knew his way home from here.

His mind could no longer keep up, it started shutting off. The frames of trees blended with the sky. The singing birds were quieted away. And just as he was fading, he heard a far hail. A figure was approaching… fast; a grey haired man with a barely visible face kneeled next to Sasuke, quickly examining his wounds.

"Oy! You! HANG IN THERE!"

 _… Ka… Kakashi?!_ Was Sasuke's final thought before his head tipped to the side, eyes closed, mind finally slipping into some much needed rest.

tbc


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Second Chances**

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." A delicate voice pulled Sasuke away from his sleep.

His eyes opened only to be blinded by the brilliant morning rays. Carefully squinting and waiting to adjust, he peeked in the direction of the voice.

The nurse stood at the doorway; neat white dress, soft brown hair and eyes, an elegant smile, holding a metallic tray. Sasuke slowly and carefully sat up. Five days are certainly not enough time for the pain to fade but at least it became tolerable. The warm covers slipped down his upper body, settling on his lap, exposing the extensively wrapped gauze that girdled his abdomen and chest. He has yet to be able to sit without hunching. With a deep breath, he looked out the window to the clear blue sky.

"Good morning…" he finally uttered, gazing outside.

That was all the permission the nurse needed. She graciously made her way next to his bed, settling the tray on the night stand.

"Though you didn't say anything, but I know you didn't like yesterday's breakfast," Her voice synced perfectly with the birds singing outside "so I asked the chef to change it up a bit…"

Sasuke turned to look at the tray set beside him; a few bowls of differently colored mushes of food. He was never a picky eater. Life gave him concerns more important than what he eats… _past_ life as it seemed.

"Sorry it's not anything too delicious. You're a fast healer, but you still haven't recovered enough." The cheerful undertone in her voice faded. On the fifth day, she was already used to having Sasuke speak in minimums. Perhaps she appreciated such a well behaved patient. " To be wounded so badly," her tone became concerned, almost hurt "Do you really have no memory of what happened?"

"… not really." He murmured loud enough only for her to catch. He was never comfortable with lying. But he himself didn't quite understand the situation completely. He was sure of what had happened to him; one moment he was on a battlefield in a faraway land, injured, the next he's found on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village by a much younger version of his previous teacher. How? The answer escaped him. So for now, he's keeping what little he knew to himself.

"But at least you remember your first name," she continued, smiling, in an attempt to lighten up the mood. "I'm sure that's a sign that you'll remember." Her naivety ticked some part of Sasuke off. As much as he didn't want to admit it, but enthusiasm was always vain to him… impractical.

The lack of answer wasn't an odd behavior, not in this patient's room. She quietly put away the plates from the tray and rolled the table to Sasuke's bed side as he was adjusting himself to sit on the side of the bed. His foot touched the ground. Cold.

"I'll be back with your medication. Please eat well." She didn't take more than two steps before stopping and turning back again. " Oh! Sasuke-kun, I almost forgot." She took out a palm sized booklet from her coat and laid it next to the plates. "The calendar you asked for yesterday." With a hint of disappointment, she started leaving.

Sasuke looked at the small book. Colorful pretty designs; too pleasant to be the hospital's release. It must've been hers. Other than her chatter being slightly more than the utter silence that he would prefer, she had been nothing but caring to him since he woke up.

"Thank you." Sasuke finally spoke. There was an added notion of a hop in her final step before leaving. He started to understand why Konoha is famous for its 'warm' people.

Konoha – this Konoha; it felt… nostalgic. It wasn't the pained Konoha, it was the surviving one. It was breathing with life. He could feel the radiance of its soul… so kind. However, he knew better than anyone that even with the warm welcome he has been receiving, a stranger would never be left alone unsupervised, no matter how hurt. Sasuke knew not to show too much interest in the calendar.

As much as his curiosity itched, he slowly nibbled on his food. A bite here, a sip there. To an on looker, he was just a tired patient lazily taking in his nourishment, but Sasuke was burning. He wanted to clear his doubts. Could it be…?

One more sip and he was done. He examined the book one last time before slowly reaching for it. He flipped to where the day's bookmark was. He was right.

 _Twelve years, huh?_ His mind recollected what the dark man told him.

 _"This time… be wiser."_

 _This time… a second chance?_ He looked at his reflection on the window. He's in his twenty year old body. Could it be that he's getting a chance to right his wrongs? For once, Sasuke's analytical mind had to be shut off. For once, he was going to act on emotions. This second chance will not be something he'll waste. Whatever it is, whoever gave it to him; he was going to commit to it.

"By the look on your face, I'd say you didn't even remember the date." A controlled almost pleasant voice filled the room, interrupting Sasuke's mental oath. Kakashi always spoke very gently. If Sasuke hadn't known him for as long as he had, he wouldn't have recognized the caution in his voice.

Sasuke shook his head, putting the calendar away. True, he was never comfortable with lying… doesn't change the fact that he's very good at it. However, he'd have to make an effort to sell it to the analysis-genius of the Hidden Leaf.

"We're going to have to work on that." Kakashi casually roamed into the room; hands in pockets, eyes wandering. For a moment, Sasuke admired Kakashi's skills. He looked so laid-back, so relaxed, while, in fact, those eyes traced every move, every speck around Sasuke, mentally inspecting them, registering them.

It was almost odd seeing Kakashi like this; young and intense. He looked the slightest bit different from how Sasuke remembered him; his silver hair was thicker; his eyes were darker, sharper; he was leaner.

"Do you remember any detail, any link to who you are?" he leaned against the window, arms folded.

"No." Sasuke replied, eyes on the ground.

"Your last name?"

 _Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke._ He thought and wanted to say. Instead, he gave no answer.

"Your village?"

 _The Hidden Leaf, Konoha—_ No answer.

"Family?"

 _Not for a while, now—_ No answer.

"Friends?"

 _One. Just one—_ No answer

"Sorry..." For someone who took as much pride in his convictions as Sasuke, it was painful to deny all of them; his name, family, village, and especially… his friend.

"Well then until you do remember, I guess you're a Konoha resident." the light-hearted tone took Sasuke by surprise. "Let's start; I'm Hatake Kakashi. I was the one who found you in a wreck just outside the village walls."

"S… sorry for the trouble."

"Not at all. I'm sure you'll be able to fit here. We need to start setting up a place for you."

 _So warm…_

"So, where should we start?"

"Right here!" the nurse was back, this time, with a disapproving look. "Sasuke-kun isn't going anywhere until he's fully recovered. That's at least another week." She of all people wanted Sasuke to stay for as long as possible.

"Bu—"

"No arguments! Does he look like he's in shape to be out and running? One week! AT LEAST!" she handed a small green pill and a cup of water to Sasuke.

"Fine. I guess that means I have to start the arrangements on my own. Get well soon, Sasuke." And Kakashi was off.

"One week?" Sasuke amused the nurse.

"At least!" The fake sternness faded into a chuckle.

Sasuke finally broke a smile, looking at the nurse from under a thick, smooth layer of inky lashes. It drew a rosy color across her cheeks.

 _Indeed, Konoha is so warm._

 _tbc_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Thoughts**

One week of sleeping, slow lazy walks around a well-kept garden, and small talks with the nurses did not feel very appropriate for the warrior-trained Sasuke. What it did do, however, was give him some time to assess his surroundings and come to a conclusion; it's the same world but reversed twelve years, Naruto is around 8 years old at this time, he's probably just starting at the academy, and he's all alone. Naruto will not be alone anymore; Sasuke will do everything is his power to make that come true… but… how?

After 12 days of being in this new, yet familiar, world Sasuke was denying that it felt like an eternity of dreams and delusions to try and reach the one shaped purpose that his life seemed to hold right now. Stopping to realize just what had been going in his mind was silently overwhelming; angst deep within, a heavy and inciting ache. He was pushing those feelings away, afraid of falling into the gaping hole in his chest, letting them settle deep in his core leaving a dull twist in his stomach that made him cut his meals short.

He had one more day before getting released and how he planned to get Naruto under his care was a question he had yet to answer. Why in the world would anyone let the son of a fallen hero into the care of a strange man? And why was this strange man asking to care for this particular child in the first place? He let out a sigh of defeat as he leaned against his room's window, looking out, not really noticing anything.

He was letting the thoughts of his friend ring so loud that even between the crowds of people that would usually surround him, he felt detached. He _wanted_ to feel detached, he wanted to focus, to miss, to get familiar with the torment. That was him after all; a warrior… and warriors are always prepared.

His mind was being steadily overpowered with a burn and it needed a little break to just appreciate the missed silence that survived just outside the walls of his head. For the first time he looked out the window, actually seeing. The warm afternoon sun was a gorgeous shade of copper, birds visiting their neighbors of trees, faint sounds of the near-by market, leaves rustling with the gentle breeze. One deep breath at a time, he was able to see clearer; Konoha was so beautiful. The words of his daily visitor didn't seem to pull him that far away from his gazing.

"Good to see you on your feet, Sasuke." Kakashi was a regular portion of Sasuke's day. He would ever so casually tread into the room, sounding mild pleasantries, expressing thoughtful concern and relief at Sasuke's improving condition, and giving him instructions about how the village functioned- nothing he didn't already know but it was a must to act interested. It felt as if there was this barrier of manners that none of the two was willing to break; keeping a safe distance from each other while enjoying the mutual company. Sasuke was thankful for Kakashi's reserved character. As for Kakashi… well, he was thankful that this stranger hasn't made a threatening move yet. Trusting wasn't one of Kakashi's strong points; it was only after a heated argument with the Hokage that he was convinced – more accurately, ordered- that an injured man must be taken care of. So it was for Kakashi's own mental comfort that he asked to keep an eye on the visitor himself. It was hard for him to admit that he started liking this guest. To him, Sasuke was as well-mannered and sharp-eyed as an elite Shinobi. He could see that Sasuke was trying to hold back, that he was just as worried about his new circumstance as himself. Still, he wasn't willing to let his guard down.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san." Sasuke replied, turning to look at the wolf-like man. If Kakashi's father looked anything like him, it was understandable why his nickname was the 'White Fang'.

"The nurses informed me you're being released tomorrow." His voice was modulated but his eyes were searching every expression.

 _Sitting across an interrogation table from him must be terrifying._ Sasuke mused himself.

"It's a good thing I'm done with the preparations for your stay." Kakashi continued.

"Preparations?" Sasuke's eyebrows drew together so slightly it was barely noticeable. It was this extremely well-trained expressionless face that kept Kakashi in doubt.

"For your stay… or were you planning to come sleep here every night?" Kakashi teased sarcastically.

"Thank you." A hint of a smile could almost be seen on Sasuke's face.

"Don't thank me; it was the Third Hokage's orders. He has been keeping up daily posts of you. You can thank him when you meet him tomorrow."

The more than obvious silenced look of confusion told Kakashi that he needed to elaborate.

"After your release tomorrow," Kakashi continued, leaning against the door frame "the Hokage would like to see you. After all, you are the newest addition to his people."

 _I'm not surprised they don't trust me just yet…_

"Of course… that would be an honor." Sasuke replied, thinking of the actual reasons the Hokage wanted to see him.

"Till tomorrow's noon, then. See you, Sasuke." Kakashi waved and walked away.

"Have a good day." And Sasuke was left alone with thoughts that gently crushed him… and he let it be. He knew why he wouldn't block them away; it was so he wouldn't have to be alone. It was those haunting fantasies that soothed the cold truth of being apart from who he loved, of confusion that breeds panic. Perhaps what they were, subconsciously, trying to protect him from was not loneliness, but solid fear of yearning.

He wanted to see Naruto so badly and even with all his daze he knew that this was his opportunity to gain the village's trust, and he can't fail; for Naruto, he won't. There is definitely a way, and he will find it. He must.

If only he was so lucky.

By the next day's morning, Sasuke was still at lost. He mindlessly put away what little belongings he had in a small cloth bag while trying his head for ideas. He found his mind to be in a cluster of fruitless schemes and plans that are bound to fail, if not get him banished from the village completely.

 _Wait… they can't actually ban me… can they?_ The slight hint of gloom on his face was wiped off at the sound of the nurse chattering, walking down the hallway.

"This way, Hokage-sama." Her voice turned into the room.

 _Hokage-sama?_ Sasuke swiftly turned on his heels and looked at the figure now entering his room.

"You must be Sasuke. I'm the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Pleasure to meet you." The Hokage spoke in a royal voice; words slow but steady like the rising tidal waves. In his white robe, he stood at the center of the room; arms behind his back, eyes studying Sasuke.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sasuke gracefully bowed and looked up again. He didn't need to look at the nurse to see her blushing face. Who can resist that charm after all? If he was going to win the Hokage's trust, he was going to have to pull every last trick in the Uchiha Book of Charm.

"Feeling better, I see."

"All thanks to your efforts, Hokage-sama." That smile. The nurse was staring in awe. She had spoken to Sasuke before, but never had she seen him speak with so much elegance and confidence. It wasn't misplaced confidence; it was one that came with utter humility but acknowledgment of one's own abilities.

"I've been waiting to meet you for some time. However, the nurses became quite protective of you… I now see why." The Hokage tipped his head to the direction of the restless frail figure beside him. Her blush burned her cheeks and she let her head down in humiliation.

"S… Sorry, Hokage-sama! Sasuke-kun… he really needed the rest… and—" Her voice fidgeted.

"My my… I'm sure he did. Thank you for your devout service." His old rusty voice filled the room with warmth. You could hear the smile. "Now, ready? I would like to personally show you around the village. I hope you don't mind?"

"It would be my privilege." The grace in Sasuke's voice would put a prince to shame. This collected look was the contrast to the mayhem of doubts and contemplations inside him. If all the devious voices of unintelligible chaos would be quieted away, a faint steady whisper would be heard, slowly becoming louder.

 _Wait for me…_

He let his dilemma, along with his hesitation, fear, and confusion be driven through him only to leave him purified, objectified, focused.

 _Wait for me, Naruto…_ Was now the only comprehendible voice that rose above his raging sea of thoughts.

 _tbc..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - What Once Was**

Trying to keep a non-sentimental face while walking through the streets of Konoha proved to be a very challenging task for Sasuke. The streets were so alive; children asking their parents for treats in the market, families greeting when they passed each other, Shinobi buzzing through the crowds trying not to discomfort anyone as they did their work, the smell of street vendors that drove Sasuke back to his childhood, and everyone bowing towards him as the Hokage walked by his side, narrating his village with pride.

 _The Third is so kind._

Sasuke's tranquility was derailed by a young figure clashing into him, throwing him off his feet. He fell back on the hard ground, wincing at the stabbing pain in his back. He hasn't completely healed yet. He finally opened his eyes when the frantic "Sorry" started pouring out.

There were clusters of papers around him, an empty box, and a little girl who fell in a mirrored position to him and looked a bit familiar.

"Anko! Be careful where you're going!" The Hokage scolded.

 _Anko?_ Sasuke examined the girl; light brown eyes, spiky lavender hair. She looked like a smaller version of the stern woman who petrified his younger self. It was almost funny.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama! I was in a hurry to get those papers to the medical center—" Anko stopped midsentence when she noticed the other body on the ground. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Sasuke's voice was breathy as he got on his feet again and started picking up the random files and papers. Anko took the box and threw a "Thank you!" over her shoulder before starting to run on her way again.

"SLOW DOWN!" The Hokage yelled but she was already too far ahead. After releasing an exasperated sigh, he turned his attention back to Sasuke. "The Shinobi in the village are usually over worked since most have to do work outside the village as well," His calm voice averted Sasuke from his back ache "that's why I thought it would be a good idea to assign a job for you."

Sasuke stared in silence.

"However, we don't know your skills, and you've obviously been into battle;" He continued "so I asked Kakashi to evaluate you… that is, after your complete recovery."

 _Is he really willing to be that trusting?_

"Thank you for your kindness, Hokage-sama." Sasuke's lips curved into the most sincere smile he had given in a while.

 _Really, thank you._

The walk continued while the Hokage explained the chain of command in the village. Sasuke gave mannerly replies and nods. He knew Konoha; the people, how the village functioned, its chain of command, and its history. He probably knew more about it than its most significant members. Yet, for some reason, the Hokage's aged and experienced voice gave him some peace of mind. He enjoyed the serenity of his people… He almost felt safe.

The conversation went on as the two roamed the roads of the village. Sasuke didn't even realize that they were now basically on the outskirts of it. In fact, the only thing that snapped him out of his concentration on the Hokage's prolonged speech was a cracked Uchiha crest on a wall.

The crests went on repeating, spaced very accurately from each other across the dark gray wall engulfing what seemed to be a smaller village. He knew this place maybe all too well. His pace slowed, eventually coming to a complete stop; appearances didn't matter at this point. He was lost in thought; those walls, trees, house-tops, and roads… Memories came gushing violently back; one in particular, echoing… hurting the most.

 _"Sorry, Sasuke. Perhaps some other time."_

He was so absorbed in remembrance that he didn't notice the Hokage's silence as he, also, came to a halt. They were both standing, taking in the view of what was both their gravest and most utter regrets. The Hokage eventually broke the silence.

"The Uchiha…" He released a pained sigh. "From your expression I can assume that you sensed something here."

"Hn." Sasuke found himself going back to old habits, staring in silence. A little voice in him wanted to blame The Third for everything that had happened to him. But he knew too much, too well not to blame one of the few people that held his family so dear. And at that moment, seeing all the pain and remorse in The Hokage's face made Sasuke push his own self to forgiveness… and maybe, content.

"They were the mightiest of clans. Konoha's most talented Shinobi were always Uchihas." That aged voice was so heavy with mourning. "This was their residence. They formed the village's police force and protective power… They…" he took a broken breath and finally turned to look at Sasuke "They were true heroes; every last one of them."

"What… what happened to them?" Sasuke chocked on every word. He knew exactly what happened. He knew exactly when it happened. And he knew exactly who made it happen, and who was _blamed_ for it. He had never put so much effort into forcing out a line. He feared the answer and the burden it will put on him.

"Nobody knows."

"What?"

"Nobody knows what exactly happened. Some theorized that it's a long-awaited vendetta against them from the Era of Warring State, while others assumed that it was an internal conflict that ended in the members annihilating themselves… all I know is that ever since it happened last year, there was no threat to Konoha… no further complications occurred."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke averted his eyes to the ground. He was relieved. Apparently, there were no accusations this time.

Sasuke dragged closely behind when the Hokage started moving again. He took one last look at the crest, determining his goal.

 _I already gave one lifetime to that. I'm sorry, but this time, someone else needs me. And I'll dedicate it to him._ With a smile, Sasuke finally let go of the dark shadows of his past. He made his decision; this chance would not be given to him in vain.

"After the massacre, the village went into a state of alert." The Hokage continued, walking. "We didn't know whether or not the village would be under another threat. The police force had to be replaced and almost all teams were reorganized."

"That must have been troublesome." Sasuke was back to his refined self.

"I'm afraid it was; taking in the new security teams completely under my command, along with conducting all the Shinobi missions."

"Your citizens must hold you so highly."

"One can only hope. Adding to that the care of a child, and the Hokage position becomes a real challenge." He said, followed by a distressed laugh.

 _THAT'S IT!_

Sasuke saw his opportunity. His calculative mind didn't let him down.

 _tbc..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Begin Again**

"One can only hope. Adding to that the care of a child, and the Hokage position becomes a real challenge." He said, followed by a distressed laugh.

 _THAT'S IT!_

Sasuke saw his opportunity. His calculative mind didn't let him down.

"Lord Third, I must ask for your permission to care for the child." Sasuke stated; voice filled with confidence.

The confused stare he got in return gave him a chance to justify himself.

"What you and your village have done to me is something I can never repay. This is the least I can do in return of your kindness." Sasuke said with such grace and determination that even the Hokage found himself fascinated.

The Uchiha spell never fails.

"He's a child with a strong will." The Hokage replied, trying to recover from the shock. "However, it's his will that makes him very difficult to deal with."

 _You've always been a bit of a handful. Haven't you, Naruto?_ Sasuke fought a smile.

"That's exactly why I should care for him instead of you, along with whatever Shinobi missions Kakashi-san deems me fit to perform. I'm sure it will give the busy Hokage-sama some room to manage more serious matters." He reasoned.

"But, he's the son of an old friend that was left under my care." The pain of losing a pupil could almost be seen in the Hokage just from that line.

"Then we will be honored to have you visit at any time." It was working and Sasuke wasn't going to back away.

"Yet… I don't think that decision is up to us." The Hokage finally gave in, trying to find an excuse to make Sasuke back away. Truth had been; he was sure Sasuke was trustworthy. It was so easy to tell that he was experienced but meant no harm. He debated that maybe this experience will help guide Naruto. What pushed him the most was the thought of seeing Naruto having someone's attention; maybe not a father or mother or even brotherly love, but just to know what it's like to have a relative.

"Perhaps if I was introduced by you, he'd have some faith in me." This man seems to have a solution for everything.

"Hm."The Hokage took a long breath, observing Sasuke calmly. "I guess there's no reason not to try that." He admitted.

 _YES! Naruto, I'm almost there!_ Sasuke reminded himself to not lose control or show too much enthusiasm. This is crucial… but, knowing how relentless Naruto was when he was younger, he wondered what he'll have to say to impress him.

The walk was continued, heading to Naruto. With every breath, with every step, Sasuke's heart beat grew harder against his chest. He pondered this strange situation and questioned its reality. He was never one to doubt his own judgment, but he feared seeing Naruto would shake his stability. He tried lending his ears as much as he could to the Hokage who explained a part of Naruto's childhood that Sasuke didn't know much about. Or perhaps his old childish ego prevented him from seeing it. Why did he have this urge to apologize? He still hadn't made a mistake towards Naruto, yet he wanted to hold him and beg for forgiveness.

Naruto was young and didn't have many friends, the Hokage explained. He spent a portion of his time in the orphanage playing with the other children. Playing was rare though; it seemed as if he found no consolation in others' loneliness, it just made his grow deeper; almost, as if, he was carrying their burden along with his. However, the Hokage made it clear that he was no easy child; hard-headed, inattentive, and just plain frustrating were a few words that were used to describe him.

All this build up added to Sasuke's already-collapsing nerves. He was just curious… so curious about everything that's about to happen.

The afternoon sun was a warm lazy orange when the two finally reached the orphanage. They had barely gone through the gates when a scream was heard coming from the playground behind the building. Sasuke had to put aside his personal conflicts and watched and followed as the Hokage hurriedly made his way to the back; something with his expression said that he knew what was going on. One final turn around the building's corner and the source of the ruckus was before them.

Naruto, young and little, stood yelling out accusations with hands pointing everywhere in the general direction of a small, scared figure standing behind, what seemed to be, an orphanage worker. He almost looked like a golden sizzling fire, youthful and hungry.

Sasuke stared.

How could someone be so similar and so different at the same time? His clothes were sullied, hair was disheveled in a blond mess, there were a few scratches on his knees and elbows, and he was just so… _small_. But there were his piercing blue eyes burning with the same flame that both inspired and frightened those who looked into them. Sasuke wondered if that hint of uneasiness had been there when he first met Naruto years ago, he wondered if anyone else noticed it. This child, he was so passionate and determined but he was so troubled; if only he knew that back then… if only he lent him a helping hand, but instead his old self added to Naruto's pains. Never had he ever hated himself so much.

But seeing Naruto, strong, holding his ground, made Sasuke proud. He was proud to have known how alluring this child's cause would become, how he would gravitate everyone towards him, how those small shoulders would grow to carry the weight of the world and still stand straight, how that brightness in his eyes would only become brighter leading the way for so many other lost souls.

Every last sense of his exploded and settled down into a cold numbness that soothed his whole body. His worries, burdens, and anxieties melted away so gently, and this wave of clarity came upon him. His whole world, his goals, his ambitions, everything was personified in that small child standing before him.

Seeing Naruto like this, made Sasuke feel like he's home.

For once, he believed in what he was doing. In all honesty towards himself, he didn't know what was coming to him, but he didn't care. There was no need to rush because he knew it; seeing Naruto in the flesh assured him that no matter what, he'll put him first.

 _I'm here… I'm finally here._

"NARUTO! Have you been causing trouble again?!" there definitely wasn't any hint of sentimentality in the Hokage's voice; it was taut with outrage.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S SO ANNOYING!" Naruto's high pitched voice fired back with just as much anger.

"That is no way to behave in front of guests, please apologize." The Hokage tried to recompose himself. He loved Naruto, he really did. But that boy just hit a nerve.

"No." Simple and to the point.

"Naruto! You—" The Hokage's voice began to raise.

"Hey now, it's really fine." Sasuke's anxious smile did cool down the conversation a little bit. He could see the orphanage teacher standing, glaring at Naruto with the most disapproving look on her face. He wanted to stand between Naruto and those harsh stares. It made him wonder how much courage this child had that he could have possibly survived with people looking at him like that...

One glance from the Hokage and she turned away, escorting the other child inside.

 _So that's how. You really did care for him, Hokage._

"If you say so…" The Hokage exhaled. "Naruto, this is Sasuke-kun. He had been kind enough to offer taking care of you."

Sasuke felt his chest grow heavier and his mind dazed, whatever would come out of that mouth would determine the success or failure of his reincarnated ambition.

"So now you're going to lecture me too?" Naruto was pouty and grumpy. The innocence in him forced Sasuke to break out the smile he had been holding ever since he laid eyes on him. And at that instant, he knew what to do.

 _If anything, you're the one who should lecture me._

"Not at all." He replied softly, making Naruto's eyes snap back to meet his. "All good Shinobi must practice. However, only _great_ ones know that using force when not needed is a sign of weakness. And you, Naruto, you want to be a great Shinobi, don't you?" He kneeled, leveling with Naruto. "I can see it in you."

Naruto's was staring in awe. He scanned Sasuke carefully. He wasn't the type to be unnerved by strangers, but the man standing before him was different; those eyes. Naruto glared straight into the endless abyss of Sasuke's eyes. They definitely didn't have pity; because he could sense that off a distance. Yet, even with all their darkness, he sensed something… some hints of compassion and… admiration? He made his decision: He liked this man. How and why? It didn't matter, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't give him the full Naruto treatment. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Ho! I'm starting to like this Sasuke. I'll agree only if he _swears_ to buy me ramen every day!" His voice was so coy, it almost worried Sasuke.

" _'Sasuke?'_ " The Hokage said in a barely tamed voice. "Where's your respect you little idiot?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT, YOU OLD GEEZER?!" Naruto shot back.

"You will call him Sasuke- _KUN_. AND YOU WON'T GET ANY DAILY RAMEN! IT'S BAD FOR YOU." And there went the tame.

"YOU'RE NOT MY GUARDIAN ANYMORE! YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN WHAT SASUKE DOES!"

"SASUKE- _KUN_ , YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!"

"SA-SU-KE! What are you going to do about it old geezer?!" that tone could test a monk's patience.

Sasuke observed the two; they would keep squabbling till the late hours of the night if no one stopped them.

"Now you two… it's really alright." Sasuke voiced, unheard. On second thought, maybe it's better not to be involved. At their current states, he wasn't ashamed to admit that they scared him a little. He just tried to hold back the laugh with all his will.

Sasuke was wrong, the squabble soon ended, with the Hokage's fist making a slightly less than gentle contact with Naruto's head. They were now walking to their new residence; Naruto's eyes had the faint traces of tears, yet he walked wearing a stubborn face. Sasuke felt breaking the silence might comfort Naruto a bit.

"Is that everything you own?" He commented on Naruto's back-pack and the box cradled in his arms.

"Is that everything _you_ own?" Naruto pointed at the small cloth bag on Sasuke's shoulder, failing to hide the irritation in his voice.

 _So he's not going to make this easy?_

"I was just checking so we won't have to go back in case you forgot anything." Sasuke was new at being patient and tolerable. But he was starting to see why people argued with Naruto so much; he was hard to reach… almost as if, he suffered so much it was unbelievable for him if anyone tried reaching out, so he'd rather have loneliness than disappointment.

"This is everything." Naruto replied, defeated.

"Good… I think this is the place."

tbc...

 **~Author's note~**

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - A New Home**

"Good… I think this is the place."

Naruto and Sasuke started going up the stairs, finally reaching the apartment door. It opened into a kitchen with a small round table where they set their belongings, and went to examine the place.

One of the bedrooms was bigger than the other, with a slightly wider bed, the other had a lovely view of the mountains. They both connected to the living room that had two small sofas in an 'L' shape and an aged wooden table between them. The place was old, but undeniably pleasant.

"So I guess I'll be taking the bigger bedroom." Sasuke declared, standing in the living room with Naruto beside him…. or so he thought.

Instead he was answered by the squeaking of the bed's structure and the hysterical laughter from said bedroom. Naruto was already hopping up and down the bed, not a word seemed to have reached his ears.

"Oy! Naruto! Did you hear me?" Sasuke raised his voice the slightest bit. "I said: I'll be taking this room."

The hopping stopped, and Naruto came to a complete stop standing on top of the bed, glaring at Sasuke.

"No."

"Yes! I'm bigger, I can't squeeze on the other bed but it'll be more than big enough for you." He reasoned.

Naruto was about to open his mouth in protest but he was interrupted by a Sasuke's stern tone.

"No arguments! Now go unpack." Saying that was not comfortable for Sasuke. He knew he had hurt Naruto and he didn't want that. The look on Naruto's defeated face as he jumped off the bed and started leaving almost made Sasuke angry until he noticed the bleeding graze on Naruto's knee; it must have been from the little quarrel with the other boy.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, stopping Naruto on his feet and making him look down noticing the scratch.

"It'll be fine." Naruto replied flatly.

"Well we can't leave it like that. Come along now." The kindness was back.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the kitchen and watched him go through his small bag. What he didn't notice is Sasuke frantically trying to remember the correct method of putting a band aid on a child's wound.

 _Clean-treat-protect… or was it just protect? Isn't it the same as a Kunai stab? Yes, it's the same._ Sasuke boldly lied to himself. Never was applying a band aid so nerve wrecking. He finally took out a small box with an "Ah!" of triumph and kneeled in front of Naruto looking at him with a smile.

"May I?" he asked.

"Su… sure." Naruto was taken a bit by surprise.

Sasuke un-wrapped a small wet square and gently wiped over Naruto's knee making him wince of the sudden burning sensation. Applying alcohol was never Sasuke's favorite part, but _this_ he knew how to treat.

"It's ok." And he simply blew off the pain and applied the small band aid. "Better?"

Naruto barely kept his jaw from falling off. Just being this close to another person, being cared for gave his heart a nudge. His could feel a lump in his throat and he just nodded.

"That's good… hey don't be sad." Sasuke noticed the odd behavior, mistaking its reason. "How about this; I'll let you hop on my bed whenever you want… but please make sure I'm not sleeping in it beforehand. Deal?"

Naruto just turned and rushed to his box on the table, opening it and rapidly throwing out its contents piece by piece, in search for something.

"Hey um… Naruto? Why do you keep a box filled with instant ramen cups?" Sasuke's honest question went unanswered.

"FOUND IT!" Naruto held out a brightly colored plastic cup with the red letters of 'SPECIAL SPICE' sprawled on it. "Here! It's a very rare recipe and I've been saving it for a long time! It's not as good as Ichiraku's but I promise it's really tasty! Take it!" He offered it to Sasuke with a massive grin.

Sasuke could barely register what Naruto was saying for all his awareness was in the consideration of how much Naruto appreciated that little act of kindness. He came to the conclusion that he could never imagine just how lonely little Naruto was… all he could do is try and make it up.

"Take it!" Naruto pushed the cup a little closer to Sasuke.

"How about we save it for later?"

"Bu—"

"You said it's rare, so why don't we save it for something big? Then we'll share it because I don't think I can eat all of that on my own." Sasuke interrupted wondering how many times this pure look of happiness was seen on Naruto's face; his eyes were wide and glistening, his smile could light up the darkest of valleys. It was hard turning away from it.

"Now, how about we start cleaning up this place?" Sasuke examined the sink's faucet.

He was answered by the furthering thumps of feet on the floor and the harsh opening of the door.

"Naruto?" He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, knowing exactly what was going on. He turned around and slowly opened his eyes to the sight of the apartment's open door and Naruto no-where to be seen. He rushed over to the living room's window to see him running off.

"NARUTO!"

"I promised Kiba to meet him before sunset. See ya!" Naruto threw over his shoulder.

A defeated Sasuke turned back to the room, the smell of the wooden floors with the early twilight behind the trees gave it a heart-warming touch. For the two of them, this will finally be their home.

He walked back to the kitchen and with a beaten sigh leaned against the sink, arms crossed, with a twitching smile. This boy was going to test out every last straw of patience he had.

 _Perhaps I bit off more than I could chew._

 _tbc..._

 **~Author's Note~**

This chapter was a bit short to fit the time lapses of the story's scenes. It's a bit of a drag and it's also uneventful but only because the next one is going to be a whole new beginning I really hope you like it though (and we'll understand if you don't).

 **Just a few clarifications that many seemed to ask about;**  
\- Everyone in this world is 12 years younger except Sasuke (and he doesn't know why either... its because he asked to "go back to a time Naruto needed him KNOWING THE THINGS HE KNOWS NOW"... thats from the first chapter.)  
\- Yes, Naruto is 8 years old. Because the story begins when Naruto and Sasuke are 20, then Sasuke is taken back 12 years.  
\- Keep in mind that this is a Narusasu fiction so tackling all the original universe stories will be a drag however most major parts are covered (we just do it by parts to not make it boring or too technical). Like, for example, how the Uchiha history was explained (Sasuke won't have to defend Itachi because Itachi was never blamed. So he can focus on Naruto).  
\- We both realize that its a bit confusing at first, but all pieces will eventually find a place, so bare with us

Leave any questions you have in the reviews

-Cassy and Rai


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Mornings**

Sasuke was always one to get up at times others might consider non-human. In what seemed to be another dimension, he'd be grasping the handle of his sword, waving it, slicing in practice until he is satisfied with his adrenaline-ridden breath warming the blue dawn rising behind the horizon; in this dimension, however, his morning routine was a bit more challenging for him. It included grasping a knife, slicing vegetables, warming up the stove, and, most challenging of them all, getting Naruto out of bed and ready for school in a non-embarrassing time.

One week into his new _life_ arrangement and he had already fallen into this rhythm. Opening his eyes just as the sky begins shedding its nighty dress and enjoying the soft warm covers would have been any person's pleasure; but not his. In fact, the last thought going through his mind before his fall into a slumber would always be a wish to wake up soon. Life felt like a dream too good to be true, but it wasn't; it was real… Naruto's soft "Good morning" standing in his ridiculous walrus nightcap was real, his satisfied sigh after filling his stomach every meal was real, his soulful laughs at Sasuke's sad excuse of humor was real, his endless chatter about every insignificant detail of his day was real. They were all real. Sasuke looked forward to those moments, fed on every last one of them, and he wasn't planning to waste any.

 _I'm still here._ Sasuke mentally confirmed releasing a most gratified sigh. He never knew why he enjoyed the shifting colors of the sky as it turned from darkness into day. For the very first moments of his wake, he would find himself leaning against his bedroom's window watching as the starry canvas transformed into violet, then indigo, then blue. His mind went into complete peace, and the fire of it would only rekindle when the rich amber layers smeared the horizon.

In a series of routine but lively moves, Sasuke prepared for a new day. Cooking wasn't quite an easy task yet, but just as with everything he does, he was learning quick; food being produced was coming out gradually more edible, and Naruto's 'emergency' ramen stash had been untouched for 2 nights now, which meant no unnecessary pouting.

 _And now for the tough part…_ Sasuke tried being optimistic that maybe Naruto would wake up without a herculean effort but not all wishes are granted. _He won't make it difficult… he won't…_ He dragged his feet to Naruto's bedroom door, holding his breath as he softly knocked on the door.

 _Silence._

Another knock…

 _Silence._

"Naruto? Food is ready." He spoke into the door knowing that if Naruto's own snoring didn't wake him, this tone won't.

"Naruto?" He repeated, a bit louder, to no answer.

 _He will wake up without me having to go in there… he will…_

"You need to get up or you'll be late for the academy." Sasuke noticed the muffled snores softening.

 _Could it be? He's really waking up?_ A wave of accomplishment almost washed over Sasuke before it was rudely interrupted by a shrieking snore that could only belong to a wild boar.

 _Of course not._ His head fell in defeat as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the traumatizing experience that is bringing Naruto back to consciousness.

With hopelessness weighing every limb in his body, Sasuke opened the creaking door and made his way to Naruto's bed. He had yet to understand how anyone could end up in those positions while sleeping; Naruto was laying on his back, legs sprawled in what could be best described as a frog-ish position, one arm thrown across the bed while the other reached up his green shirt, lifting it up almost to his chest. The only piece of clothing that seemed undisturbed was his nightcap, although, Sasuke could swear that walrus seemed fed up with Naruto.

However, even with all the discouragement, Sasuke couldn't fight the look of strained sentiment on his face. Naruto's deep sleep could only be described as happy. For all the years he had known his friend, he knew for a fact that Naruto could only sleep well when he was happy; and sleeping like this meant that whatever Sasuke had been doing, he had been doing it well.

"… mmm… extra spices… one more… " Naruto's mumbles only came between the ear shattering snores.

 _He even dreams of Ramen… I wouldn't be surprised if he would go into battle for a bowl._ And with that, Sasuke snapped his fingers with an idea that popped in his head. If this didn't work, nothing would.

He carefully lowered his face until he was inches away from the drooling, mumbling, mess that was Naruto's face.

"If you wake up, I'll buy you Ramen for dinner." Sasuke spoke very softly with a proud grin.

"…wha… WHAT?!" Blue eyes snapped open, and a jerk too fast for Sasuke to react to, closed the distance between their faces.

With a loud smack, their foreheads came in a cruel contact, almost throwing Sasuke a step back.

"OW! What the…?" Naruto focused out of his daze only to see the two dark, torturous orbs narrowed and focused on the target; him. Sasuke had a twitching grin and murderous intent. Naruto felt he was being stared down by a wild panther about to assert his dominance by completely obliterating his prey's existence. The realization of whose fault it was brought him completely out of his drowsiness.

"H… Hey, Sasuke." his words were just as fidgety as he was; his smile did little trying to hide the panicked look. "Didn't mean to do that… s… sorry…"

"Naruto… _GET. UP. NOW._ " Sasuke hissed between clenched teeth.

"But…"

Sasuke's eyes glowed; a spark promising an explosion of anger that made Naruto quiver and question his arguments.

"I mean; Yes, sir!" he quickly sprung off the bed, flashing the most obedient smile he could muster. The thought of ' _This guy sure is scary'_ rang over and over again in his head. Wrapping his blanket around his shoulders, he walked past the black flame of a man making sure not to make any sudden movements.

Sasuke's gaze could pierce a concrete wall. If he wasn't this provoked he probably would have been amused at how Naruto looked right now; nightcap on and blanket around his shoulders like a child proudly wearing his superhero's cape. He traced the trail the oversized cover left behind as Naruto walked by.

 _He's not actually thinking of eating with that, is he?_ He stepped one heavy foot at the last bit of the fabric slithering in front of him, yanking it behind Naruto.

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL?!" The little warrior was ready for a fight.

"You're not taking that with you, it'll get dirty." Sasuke replied in a statement that shall not be argued.

"But… it's cold…" Naruto pouted, wrapping his little hands around his body, shivering at the first touch of the morning air.

"How could you be cold? You were sleeping basically half naked not a minute ago!"

A bright red flushed over Naruto's face. "Wh— WHAT WERE YOU DOING STARING AT ME SLEEPING, YOU PERVERT?!" He pointed an accusing finger.

"WHO YOU CALLING PERVERT?" Sasuke's cool demeanor burned at the notion, and he retaliated with just as much embarrassment. "Not my fault you sleep like a frog!" He expected another round of insults from the little blond but was instead surprised with a beam across the tanned face.

"Frog? Really?!" Big round blue pupils glistened eagerly for a confirming reply.

"Yes, Frog." Sasuke stubbornly replied. He was plain lost. All he wanted was for Naruto to get out of bed and now calling someone else by the like of amphibian creatures gets a flattered reaction.

"Yes! Frogs are cool!"

 _Huh?_

"They're strong! And can jump _so high!_ And they live on land _and_ water! How cool is that?!" Naruto emphasized every feature, even making little hops when explaining the high jumps. He paused to look at the blanket lying flat on the floor and his grin widened. "They also don't get cold easily!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! I need food to be as powerful as a frog."

Sasuke watched curiously as Naruto marched out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, fist in air, humming joyfully to some unfamiliar tune. Indeed, he was plain lost.

"Aren't you cold anymore?"

"Nope! I'm hungry now!" The bundle of determination shot back without turning, making his way to the kitchen.

Lost was now an understatement to how the lone young man, left standing in the room, felt. Sasuke; eyes closed, a vein bulging in his forehead, was in utter bewilderment. For some odd reason the Uchiha stare of death didn't work but calling Naruto a frog not only got him out of bed, but he's probably about to wolf down his breakfast with no objections. Young Naruto is proving himself to be just as quirky as the older one… maybe even more.

 _No doubt about it; I definitely bit off more than I could chew._

 _tbc..._

 **~Authors Note~**

Please let me know what you think.

-Cassy


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Team Kakashi**

The rest of the morning went as regularly as a household of Naruto and Sasuke would let it go. Naruto eagerly waited, practically bouncing for his food, swallowing it whole once it was served- _A hungry stomach is easy to please_ was Sasuke's realization. Naruto then put on his clothes in a manner that made Sasuke question whether or not he _wants_ it look that disheveled, he then grabbed his bag, lunch box - giving Sasuke a look of gratefulness that warmed his heart, he waved goodbye and was on his way.

Sasuke closed the door and looked at the quiet, now empty, kitchen. He almost missed having someone around already… at least, a particular someone.

 _Food was edible,_ he checked off an imaginary to-do list, _Naruto woke up with considerably lower effort- I have to brush up on my frog info though, and he got dressed in time._

"Hn." A content smirk spread across his face, acknowledging a job well done. But before the rare look of amusement could settle on his face, a soft knock came from the door.

 _Here I was thinking he won't be late this time. He wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't forget something._ Sasuke released a defeated sigh until a certain thought made it hitch in his throat.

 _It's too soft. The knock is too soft. If it was Naruto he'd call my name, barge in, even… this isn't Naruto… who would come visit this early?_ He cautiously made his way to the door, planning a reaction to every possible scenario. He wrapped anxious fingers around the knob, turned, and pulled the door to see…

 _Nobody's here?!_

"Yo! Sasuke!" The voice made Sasuke flinch and instantly turn his head to the source.

And on Sasuke's right, leaning so casually against the wall was a certain silver-headed Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't think I'd scare you there." Kakashi apologized sounding not the least bit apologetic. That nervous laugh won't fool anyone, not even under that mask.

 _You haven't changed one bit, have you, Kakashi?_ Sasuke resented the fact that though he was able to outgrow so many fears and doubts, his former teacher's creepy demeanor didn't fall on that list.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san. Forgive me, I wasn't expecting anyone." He collected himself.

"This won't take very long. Hokage-sama has reached a decision as to what position you will be appointed. That is, after hearing my notes about your evaluation session." Kakashi's tone was serious, his eyes were calculative. It was almost stressful being under their gaze.

The term 'evaluation session' was so very inaccurate, it almost made Sasuke scoff. It was more of an acting session; Sasuke trying his best to tone down his abilities in defending attacks of every single element style the Copy Nin threw at him. Although Kakashi of the Sharingan is no easy opponent, Sasuke had to restrain his own Sharingan simply because having to explain why he was an Uchiha wasn't something he wanted or planned to do. For once, and only once, he was going to let go of his family name.

"Please come in." Sasuke gestured towards the inside of the apartment and Kakashi politely accepted.

"I see you two are getting along." Kakashi looked at the pile of dishes in the sink. "I saw Naruto on his way to the Academy." He looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke closed the door and looked at the other man. Almost every line out of Kakashi felt like an interrogation… maybe because it was. "Today he might just make it in time."

"Hokage-sama was worried that he's too much for you." A shallow laugh came from behind a mask.

 _So that's the Hokage's way of checking up on Naruto; I was beginning to wonder when he'll show up._

"He has his own language… if you speak it, he'll listen." Sasuke laughed. "I'm starting to catch on."

Kakashi hated being unable to put puzzle pieces together, being unable to find logic. And to him, Sasuke was an enigma; a strange man with no connections or, as it seems, intentions of any sort. If anything, he was a strong, well-trained and dependable Shinobi. In addition to his caring for, what always seemed to be, one of the Hokage's greatest burdens; Naruto, he was proving himself to be an asset to Konoha and fell right into its people. As much as he tried forcing himself to have faith in the existence of pure good -or any good for that matter-, Kakashi was desperately hunting for a crack in what he believed to be Sasuke's cover, but all his efforts went in vain. As much as he weighed, analyzed, inspected and even scrutinized every move coming from the mystery man, Sasuke always came out spotless. One puzzle piece irked on Kakashi's thoughts; if he could recognize anything at all, it was darkness, and there was no doubt in his mind that the young man standing before him had darkness in him, maybe it even engulfed him. From his experience, those who were once in the cold ruthless pit of hopelessness, that was the darkness of their own souls, can't escape. Yet, he wondered if Sasuke found that beacon of light that lead him out of the abyss. Could it be? Could this man have been saved? By who and what force can drag a corrupted tortured mind from that hell? He knew it better than anyone that that gloomy obscurity is tormenting and consuming.

Kakashi hated being unable to find logic; he hated himself for being torn somewhere between greatly doubting his newest citizen and admiring him. He sensed darkness, but he sensed new found hope.

"He must like you. Maybe you're just as hard headed as he is." He forced himself to loosen up."As I was saying, after demonstrating rather impressive skills, the Hokage thought it is best that you join a Jonin team; your missions will mostly be out of the village."

Sasuke never realized that serving Konoha once again would make him happy up until this moment. However, he had one single priority. "I do appreciate giving me an opportunity to repay your kindness. But—"

"But Naruto…" Kakashi's voice was somewhere between stern and understanding. "The Hokage would rather have you taking care of him especially after seeing his progress. On the other hand, being out of the village might help you recollect pieces of your past. So he decided, considering your special set of skills, that you only be used for selected missions… and considering I'm the most acquainted with you and your abilities, you will be in my team."

 _So you still don't trust me, do you?_

"I will do my best not to disappoint you." Sasuke was sincere. He gets to have his people back… in small doses- just what he needed.

"So I'll be on my way." Kakashi started for the door, stopping just before it. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Welcome to Team Kakashi." He looked over his shoulders. That smile was definitely genuine.

And with that, Kakashi was gone. Sasuke found himself amassing new respect for his mentor. He knew as much as Kakashi suspected him, and as much as the silver man denied it, but he always had a shred of faith in him. Sasuke knew that shred was paving the way to one of the greatest men he ever knew.

 _I guess no matter what I do, I'm bound to be Team Kakashi._ He mused himself.

tbc


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** _ **\- "It concerns you."**_

Sasuke was always one to perform his requirements with perfection. Still, if not too long ago, someone had told him that he'd be in a kitchen, studying a _cook_ book hard and serious… he'd still question their sanity. Yet, there he was; sleeves rolled up, book in one hand, knife in another, shifting between reading and chopping.

"Pre-heat the pan to a sizzling temperature, and add in the chopped onions." He read out loud.

 _Sizzling? That seems like over doing it… but that's what it says._ It really wasn't his fault; 'sizzling' can have a wide range of definitions depending on the reader. If the reader was a Fire-style-using, highly-trained Shinobi who never in his life cooked a normal –edible, more accurately- meal, then the meaning would probably fall on the exaggerated side; something in the likes of red-hot iron.

He laid the pan on the stove, lit a fire under it and waited.

Waited.

And waited.

 _Would you heat up already?!_

Maybe patience wasn't his greatest virtue at that particular moment.

With an "Ah" of epiphany and a click of his fingers, an idea struck him. He wondered why no one had thought of it; it seemed almost genius. He took two steps back, and weaved experienced hands into signs.

"FIRE RELEASE: FIREBALL TECHNIQUE." At the moment his lips formed the perfect 'O' and, like a dragon, blew out a sphere of flames, another epiphany hit... a little too late.

 _Shit! That's not a good idea!_

Fire blazed in the kitchen's corner and blew out in a curtain of smoke leaving ashy-faced Sasuke staring daggers at an innocent stove.

Never losing his poise, he coolly made his way back to the book, held it for a calm moment then bashed it on the floor… enjoying the futile act of revenge on an inanimate object.

 _I guess it's going to be restaurant food today… again._ He squeezed his temple between a thumb and a finger and took a deep breath. Who would have thought that training or being on a battlefield could be less intimidating than a domestic life? At least it was a bright day out, a walk couldn't do him any harm.

 _Naruto probably won't mind._ The phone ringing from the living room derailed his thoughts. He lazily made his way and picked up the handle, his mind completely preoccupied with his recent failure. He wasn't one to accept short comings- especially from himself.

"Hello." He answered.

" _Good morning, Sasuke-san?"_ A slightly agitated female voice; she was almost in a hurry.

"Yes."

" _This is Naruto's academy speaking,_ " The mentioning of the name made him stiffen; his thoughts were sorted and pushed away. Clearly, he had a single priority. " _can you please come to the academy?"_ The request made his heart race with concern.

"Is he alright?" and he was answered with the familiar tone of Naruto being troublesome. " _WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME? IT WAS THEM WHO STARTED IT!"_

" _As you can see, Sasuke-san, we need your presence."_ Her voice became irritated and impatient, heightening Sasuke's protective side. But what could Naruto have done?

"May I ask what happened?"

" _He got in a fight with two other pupils of the Academy—_ "

" _I TOLD YOU! IT WAS THEIR FAULT!"_ Sasuke hated hearing that particular tone from Naruto; he knew it was only used when he was begging to be heard but wildly misunderstood. He knew Naruto was difficult as a child -even more as an adult- but he'd never hurt or attack anyone with no reason. It was almost painful hearing it. He wanted to be there, to be his safeguard away from all those harsh people that didn't know the real him.

 _"Naruto, calm down!"_ A man ordered.

 _So Iruka is there. That's a relief._

" _As I was saying,"_ she continued " _they got into a fight and apparently it concerned you."_

"Me?"

 _Naruto, what are you thinking?_

" _The situation is best explained with your presence._ " She wasn't asking and she didn't need to.

"I'll be right there."

It was just as beautiful as any day in Konoha; bright sun, pleasant breezes, fragrant grass and trees, and all sorts of people strolling through the streets. However, they did little to dull Sasuke's concern as he made his way to the Academy. Why must this sea of agony drown him whenever a matter came up with Naruto? He knew the little warrior and he knew his superb abilities of irritation, but even with that clear fact, he was always afraid of someone or something harming him- emotionally more than physically.

 _Me? Why was he fighting about me?_

Being lost in thoughts, no matter how conflicting, made the journey short. He was now making his way to the inside of the old Academy building; it sure brought back memories. Moist air scented with old wood and chalk, narrow halls with doors lined up on either side, classes filled with distant familiar faces; they added to the little tweak in his chest. Had he not caught the bright yellow puff of Naruto's hair through one of the doors' windows, he wouldn't have noticed them. He grabbed the door's handle and pushed, scanning the room not really registering any of its features; the large desk, draped with stacks of papers, sat in the center of the room facing away from the wall where a wide window gave a view Sasuke would have appreciated if it were under different circumstances. Instead, his eyes flew to Naruto flopped on a chair in the room's corner, examining every inch of his body; Naruto was pouting, and bothered. He folded his arms on his chest, feet hanging a few inches off the ground; his blue eyes were provoked and struggling with remaining tame. But, other than a few dusty spots, there were no wounds, no scratches, and no bruises. He handled himself well.

 _He's okay._ Sasuke finally drew in a much needed breath.

Iruka, leaning on the side of the desk, facing Naruto had a look of utter frustration on his face; it seemed as if he had gone through this a thousand times and each time would make him angrier. It took more self-control than Sasuke would care admitting to keep his own composure; he had always known what Naruto suffered through growing up, but seeing it with his own eyes; seeing the disapproval and disappointment and impatience from everyone around, it made him want to beat the senses back into them. But he knew better than that. He was trained better than that.

"You must be Sasuke-san." Iruka finally noticed Sasuke's presence. "My name is Iruka, I'm Naruto's home class teacher."

 _You were mine too._

"What seems to be the problem?" Sasuke asked pushing away all his clashing emotions. That was one of his many talents.

"Well…" Iruka took a deep breath. "It seems Naruto had gotten into a fight with three other boys that ended in a brawl that required a teacher's intervention."

 _What's new? Did it really require me to show up?_

"However," he continued. "It seems as though Naruto is hell bent on causing trouble to those boys again."

"What makes you think that?" the over-protective undertone was skillfully hidden.

"For once, he was screaming it when we pulled them apart."

 _Oh._

"Are the other boys alright?"

"Few scratches- what we were hoping you'd help us with, Sasuke-san, is get down to the reason of all of this."

Iruka was answered with a look demanding clarification. Being under this strange man's gaze was making him nervous. Sasuke looked young but his eyes possessed an ancient soul.

"You see," Iruka didn't know why his voice had the slightest shake in it. It gave Sasuke endless joy that even without the reputation that preceded him, and with no mentionable effort, he could still make whoever stood before him doubt themselves. He had to fight a smirk while the other man continued. "we don't want the matter to reopen and since it concerns you—"

"How so?" maybe Sasuke's curiosity took the best of him.

"Naruto is very protective of you, Sasuke-san." The statement softened every last shred of Sasuke's soul. He felt his heart flutter, and maybe his breath picked up its pace but not enough for anyone to notice. He glanced at the grouchy child still folded in his seat.

 _Thank you, Naruto._

 _tbc..._

 ** _~Author's Note~_**

You guys need to know that every single event in the whole fiction is important. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. They all have impact on the story and none of them is "Just a scene." They're all going to come back and they're all a part of the grand scheme. So every chapter might be one scene or sometimes less but they're all planned and will have consequences.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** ** _-_** **My Hero** __

  
"Naruto is very protective of you, Sasuke-san." The statement softened every last shred of Sasuke's soul. He felt his heart flutter, and maybe his breath picked up its pace but not enough for anyone to notice. He glanced at the grouchy child still folded in his seat.

 _Thank you, Naruto._

"And when the boys apparently made fun of him for staying with the 'abandoned outcast'," Naruto's 'humph' and low growl at the mention of the insult made Iruka's brow twitch- they were both losing patience. "he wasn't about to let that slip."

"It ain't my fault they were being idiots. They just needed someone to teach them a lesson." Naruto broke his silence.

"Naruto," Sasuke was stern, it made Naruto's small figure go in a little jump. "remember what I told you the first day we met?"

"Ha?! Oh! The great Shinobi thing? But they're not allowed to say that about you." Naruto whined. "Great or not so great, they deserved it." He blurted.

Sasuke couldn't help but listen to what Naruto was _actually_ saying, and it was hard for him to stay calm. But he had to. "Come here."

Without a second of hesitation, Naruto hopped on his feet and made his way to the kneeling raven in front of him. He couldn't explain why by just being physically closer, he was happier. His eyes were as bright as the midday sky.

"Naruto," a dark ocean met the summer sky. "They didn't insult me."

"Huh?"

"I might be abandoned." Sasuke spoke very gently, as if he was afraid he'll break the child.

"Bu—"

"And I am very much an outcast. So they really weren't insulting me."

"No! you're not! You're a hero! _My_ hero."

If his life was to end right this moment, Sasuke would have been glad. Not an ounce of him believed what Naruto had just said. Yet, all of him was drowned in an unbelievable rejuvenating spell that left his heart in a scrambled mess. He felt warmth wash over his cheeks and he might as well have forgotten how to breathe. He can't lose his composure; he must fight his feelings just for a little bit longer. Maybe a smile was too much to resist. "Even heroes must be true to themselves. And heroes are supposed to represent the good in people. Naruto, if you were ever a hero, would you like someone to get in fights for you?"

"…no" it was no more than a mumble. His brows were locked, the hints of roses staining his tanned face, and he was looking down. It was hard for him to understand why he was giving in so effortlessly to Sasuke's persuasions; as if they both spoke a language no one else could.

"And heroes protect people, they don't hurt them… I thought you wanted to be one?" Sasuke rose to his feet, his sincerest smile was giving Naruto a spark to add to his flaming soul.

"I definitely will!" An odd determination was now filling in the atmosphere around them both.

"Heroes also own up to their mistakes and apologize."

"Wha..?" The grin was definitely gone.

"Yes they do. Or else the people won't love them." Sasuke was stating in a matter-of-fact voice.

With all the stubbornness in him, he did find logic is Sasuke's argument, and Naruto just muttered a "Fine."

Iruka watched in utter silence with a dropped jaw; he truly believed that he had either died and gone to another dimension or that this Sasuke, whoever he is, possessed godly powers, because his mind was not willing to accept that someone just controlled Naruto- with words, no less. ' _I wonder if he's willing to get a job at the Academy.'_ He was getting selfish.

"So, Iruka-san," Sasuke turned to the stunned man frozen in disbelief. "I hope you forgive Naruto for the trouble he had caused."

"S… Sure." It wasn't possible for any creature, no matter how well-trained, to resist that appeal. "But he should apologize to the other boys."

"He will." Sasuke felt the extra weight on Naruto's shoulders. "That is, if they apologize too. After all, they really _did_ start it." He was afraid to meet Naruto's eyes, afraid of reading the love the two sapphires screamed. Protecting Naruto was no easy task, but being approved by him was beyond reassuring.

"I will make sure they do. Thank you for your help, Sasuke-san." Iruka felt privileged he had met the other young man; he had a new found respect for him.

With grace that would only be fit of a noble, Sasuke walked out of the office, Naruto following close behind sporting a rare wide smile that Iruka had never seen before.

Walking into the fresh air of the early afternoon, Sasuke was being surrounded by a little tornado of Naruto. The little beam of sun was running in circles, blabbering on and on about every event that happened throughout the day. Though, Shikamaru being called out for sleeping, Ino and Sakura being called out for fighting, Chouji being called out for eating, and Iruka being laughed at for misspelling a word were hardly _events._ Yet, there was a constant hint of a smile on Sasuke's pale face; he wanted to know more, more, and more of everything that Naruto encountered. He wanted to know everything, to feel everything, to carry everything the other carried. He just wanted to be a part of Naruto like Naruto was a part of him… No, Naruto was _all_ of him.

 **~Author's Note~**

Sorry for the short chapters. The next chapter is gonna be longer, I promise ;D

Please do let me know what you think of the fanfiction so far! You don't really expect me to update regularly when I don't get enough feedback, do you? :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - A Dream Of Happiness**

Trying to absorb the day's events was keeping Sasuke's eyes as wide open as the full moon outside. He tossed and turned seeing Naruto's smile bright as day every time he closed his eyes, and hearing his words echo an orchestra above the deafening silence of the night.

 _'My hero'_

 _'My hero'_

 _'My hero'_

 _'My hero'… huh? Oy! Don't get too sentimental. You still need to focus._ He sprung off the bed, the silver moon casting a cold beam across the room. _I've been keeping a pretty good act… I just… I can't help it. Naruto, why do you always have to be my weakness?_ He rested his forehead on his knees. The feeling of being overcome with emotions was never his favorite. It confused him; but this time… was it so wrong to enjoy it even the slightest bit?

 _Water! I need water._ With too much determination, he threw off the covers and opened his bedroom's door only to be startled by the scene outside; Naruto, arms wrapped around knees and head resting on them, was folded on the floor leaning against the side of the couch right in front of Sasuke's room. And of course, the judgmental walrus cap was embracing the blond strands of hair, making Sasuke very uncomfortable.

"Naruto?"

Naruto raised his head exposing his sleep-deprived face; swollen dark crescents were shaping under his dulled exhausted eyes, his usually fresh face was washed out and pale, his lips were colorless and pulled down in a frown. He looked downright miserable.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd wake you up." He tried smiling, just couldn't, only adding to Sasuke's concern.

"You didn't. Are you alright?" the worry was obvious.

"What's with that look?" Naruto pulled up the corners of his mouth; another attempt to smile. "It's really nothing." He pushed himself off the floor and headed towards his room. "I'm going back to bed. Sorry for waking you up. Good night."

 _What in the world has gotten into him?_

"Wait, Naruto." Sasuke held Naruto's shoulder and turned him to face him. There was no mistaking it; that look. That look of expertly masked emotions that Naruto plastered on his face whenever he felt vulnerable or weak. "You _do_ realize that you can't lie to me."

"What are you talk—" The grin was also a season to the act.

"Stop lying. What's wrong?" Sasuke was now kneeling, hands on both of Naruto's shoulders. Ever since he woke up in this strange yet familiar world, he had never, till now, become aware of just how _small_ Naruto was; his shoulders were delicate and narrow, his arms were thin and shapeless, and his frame was fragile, frail… and trembling.

"It's nothing… I just…" Naruto mumbled, smile fading as quickly as it appeared, shifting his head away, trying his best to avoid any contact with the deep demanding onyx eyes. "I just really hate nightmares… or maybe this one in particular."

"Nightmare? About what?" Sasuke tilted his head, not breaking the gaze.

"A monster."

"Monster?"

"A big red monster… with a scary voice." Naruto's body and voice, reduced to no more than whisper, shivered. "It keeps telling me that it'll consume me."

 _Kyuubi?! Could it actually be Kyuubi?!_ Sasuke thought he knew everything about his one and only friend; his past, present, and future; his friends, enemies, and rivals; his fights, victories and losses; his fears, struggles, and hopes; but… he never knew he had nightmares. A freezing icicle pierced his heart at the notion that Naruto wasn't able to escape his lonely life, not even in his sleep. The new view shook him to his core and left him staring blankly at the child in utter silence, who, in return, felt almost guilty.

"Hey… you don't need to worry about it… I get it all the time." The only reason Naruto's grin had a hint of sincerity was because he meant it to make the other man feel better.

 _Is he… is he trying to comfort me?_ The thought of just how selfless Naruto could be drove Sasuke over the edge. He let his head drop, inky strands of hair covering his expression.

"It takes more than a nightmare to scare away Uzumaki Naruto, ya know!"

"Naruto…"

"I'm telling you I'm fine!"

"I know…" Sasuke saw no point in hiding away his own pain… or maybe he just couldn't. "I know you're brave." The tone sent shivers down Naruto's spine; he felt a knot in the back of his throat. "And I know you're stubborn. All this time, you've been alone; you've struggled alone. And I know you probably don't need my help… but understand that you no longer have to do it all by yourself; you don't need to carry the burdens. You have someone… Please, Naruto… please let me carry some for you. I want you to understand that… I _need_ you to let me help."

Tears swelled up and engulfed the two beautiful azure irises, they slid down the flushed cheeks, and dripped on the floor between the two. Naruto was shaking with every sob. He tried making himself stop; tried rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, he whimpered between gasps of air. He felt as if, for the first time in his life, he was letting his kempt up volcano of emotions erupt; he let his sadness, sorrows, and fears all out and hoped the raven man would catch them and make them disappear. He always thought crying would relief emotions, but they didn't seem to grow any less; the more he wept, the more he had to release. He was scared he might just explode, and wanted to be hidden away… but now, he finally had a place to hide. He shook off Sasuke's hands and with one leap wrapped his arms around the young man's neck. He buried his face in his hero's shoulders and let himself go… let everything go. At this point, he wasn't sure whether he was crying of fear, sadness, or utter and complete happiness. Whatever this feeling was; it was new.

Sasuke froze at the embrace but not for long. He felt a fraction of what Naruto was feeling and it still almost overwhelmed him. He knew he needed the hug just as much as Naruto did… he closed his eyes, and with the kindest of smiles, he gently placed his hands on Naruto's back, and tenderly pulled him closer. Having no intention of letting go anytime soon, he listened closely to the muffled weeps.

Neither of the two was paying the slightest attention to time passing by, so neither of them knew, or cared, how long it was before the sobs became sniffs and eventually quieted down.

"Sasuke?" Naruto finally spoke into Sasuke's shirt that was moist with tears.

"Hm?"

"Do you think… that maybe… you can let me sleep in your room tonight." Naruto lifted his head exposing a warmed-up spot on Sasuke's neck.

"I'll get the mattress."

Naruto stood at the corner of the dark room watching Sasuke set up the mattress near his own bed. He was tired and could barely keep his sour eyes open. He wondered if Sasuke knew how warm his hands were. Naruto felt cold on the inside, the type of cold that no heat could warm. Yet, how could Sasuke's simple soft touch feel so safe. It could melt the coldest of souls, scare away the most terrifying of monsters. He wanted to be closer to it, to be surrounded by it. Maybe then, he could sleep without fearing his own mind. Again, keeping track of time wasn't his concern and soon enough, his bed was prepared.

Sasuke made sure Naruto was all settled before getting in his own bed. He laid his head on the pillow, turned to his side, and took a deep breath. His bed felt different; more welcoming. But, it seemed as though the more recent additions to the day's events have exhausted him as well. Trying to just comprehend what had happened- Naruto calling him a hero, crying in his arms, asking to be closer- was a futile act. He could only replay the scenes like an impossible memory and enjoy every detail he could remember as they slowly weighed down his eye lids.

His lids would soon snap open when he felt the rustling and tugs of the sheets around him. He turned over only to find the small, heavy-breathing, sleeping Naruto had snuck into his bed and was now resting, facing him. Sasuke studied Naruto's dreaming expressions; his straw lashes fell down almost touching his cheeks, hiding away the small red puffs beneath his eyes, there were fading traces of tears tracking down to his neck, and his mouth was framed with slightly open perfectly-pink lips. His light breaths tickled Sasuke's face, and his arms were folded somewhere between their bodies. His fingers moved, clutching lightly to Sasuke's shirt. Was he having a nightmare again?

Naruto weakly pulled himself closer to Sasuke's chest. Even in his non-conscious state, he could feel the radiating heat of refuge. His lips moved.

"…Thank you…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and knotted his brows. He almost had a pained expression. He wanted to hold Naruto, squeeze away all his sufferings, and never _ever_ let go. He wanted to tell him that he saw his own reflection in those teal eyes every day and it incinerated his existence into living. He was willing to throw away all his knowledge, memories, passions and faith to make this new version of his old friend his one and only dream. But he could only let the light snores lullaby him into unconsciousness.

This time, his last thought wasn't a wish to soon wake, it was a simple realization that had been the truth all along, it just had yet to be acknowledged;

 _You're my strength._

 ** _tbc..._**

 ** _~Author's Note~_**

Hey guys! I have just recently made a facebook page /cassyfe

I post Narusasu art over there! do check if you're interested :)

I also have a NaruxSasu doujinshi called Photoshoot. You can check it on my deviantart. The link is on my profile.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Bath Time**

If anyone would have asked Naruto what his favorite thing is, he would have answered: Ramen. If anyone would have asked what his second favorite thing is, he would have answered: baths. It seemed as though a hot bath was the only time he preferred silence. Between the constantly hectic life of a new Shinobi, he felt in control by being loud, but between the gentle soothing movement of warm water, he felt detached. All he wanted was to listen; listen to the drips from the faucet, the gentle swooshes of water against the edges of the tub, the enhanced echo of his breathing under the water, and most importantly, listen to his own thoughts.

True, a bath would become Naruto's most relaxing destination after a long day. Where he'd shed all his worries and stresses, where he'd take steady and slow deep breaths of steam, and where his thoughts would be blurred by the thumps of his heart against the water. This bath, however, seemed to do none of its purposes; he seemed to have been removed from his own surroundings. The water wasn't warm anymore, and it didn't feel soft. The heavy steams had faded a while ago, the towel on top of his head and the drippings were setting a rhythm to this tweak of a doubt, a hint of a haunting thought that ghosted over him. He didn't know why or when it started, all he knew was that whatever it was, it was promising to steal away all the love that's been filling his life for the past 5 years. It was promising to steal away the one person that bestowed it. For all the sense of reasoning he had in him, he couldn't push that irrational feeling away. It drove thin icy needles of fear through him; fear of the loneliness he once suffered through, fear of being lost in a fight he didn't have a chance of winning, fear of being forced to go back to the nightmare that was once his life. He remembered all the time he had to stand on his own; a time when trusting people was a luxury he couldn't afford, when he saw only threats and judgments. Then… a man with eyes of black-flames came into his life. He wondered how could one person drive away all these sorrows, how one person can be so resonating in a world filled with darkness. And the darkness faded… slowly, his heart no longer twinged whenever he closed the door and was left in silence, his stomach didn't twist whenever he smelled home-cooked food from his neighbors' houses, and he was finally, but gradually, seeing _life_ under a whole new light.

But… why did he feel like all this was going to be taken away?

A cold drop of water slid down the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. He submerged his head wishing the water would drown away those grim nightmares. Maybe the liquid filling his ear would quiet away the tireless voices that taunted him.

If only he was so lucky.

It didn't take long for his body to crave air; his ears beeped, and his starved heart pumped harder, louder. The sounds filled Naruto's head and for a few moments he was distracted. He didn't care how utterly absurd his method of relief was, he was just glad he found one. With every passing second, he felt number, his head felt lighter, and a promise of escape of all those irrational fears approached.

The sounds the water _did_ quiet away were of Sasuke's. If he hadn't been calling out for so long, he wouldn't have dared open the door to the bathroom. He knew how sacred Naruto considered his baths, and he knew for a fact that this wasn't going to end well for him. Although the young Uchiha was always one to keep his emotions in check, he failed when it came to that certain blond. Standing outside the door and getting no response made his calculative mind list all the terrible scenarios that would delay Naruto's reply. For some reason, which he could only define as having a weak blind-spot, he couldn't fight those thoughts away or come up with less terrifying reasons. The last of those caused him to take a deep breath, turn the handle, and hope that if there isn't anything wrong, he will suffer from Naruto's rage for only a week.

The door handle twisted, the door opened and dark anxious eyes carefully scanned what became an extremely odd scene; Naruto, a disturbed blur clouded with a blond halo under water. Sasuke's first instinct would have been to save Naruto from what seemed to him to be drowning but the blond beat him to an _over_ reaction and emerged from his watery calmness hurling an object with raging speed connecting square into Sasuke's face.

A moment of silence passed; Naruto frozen in his lunging angry posture, dripping water into the tub. Sasuke, still at the door, also stood frozen, in shock, a small yellow rubber duck latched on his face.

The terrified toy eventually started squeaking its way down and Naruto knew it was going to probably reveal a look of pure fury promising a storm of violence and fear. He knew the black flame of a man would be beyond reconciling. So what should he do?

PANICK!

For the first time, the mind in that blond head was working with such speed that it impressed itself. He knew he had two options; be killed or…

He went with the second choice not quite knowing what it is, but whatever it was, it would be better than the inevitable. He quickly bent down and picked up another rubber toy that would become his second victim- or the main weapon of his own murder- and launched it in the same direction as the previous, again, hitting the target- a beautiful pale face- perfectly.

At this point, the confused golden boy didn't know whether to compliment his own aiming skills, run for his life, or… apologize?

No! He shouldn't apologize. It was Sasuke that walked into the bathroom interrupting his lovely bath time. Well… supposed to be lovely. He can't be completely honest to say he was enjoying this one all that much.

Naruto stared. The marble skin was flushed into a burning crimson and those deep dark eyes. They've always been captivating, mesmerizing, and almost always terrifying. They were now ice-cold, and seemed to be suspended in place. All characteristics of a nearing explosion… but… something was different.

Then, the eyes shifted to the side, the color settled on his cheeks, and Naruto was left in utter confusion.

"The hell are you doing?" The blond finally blurted.

"I was calling your name and you didn't answer." Sasuke spoke with a controlled voice, but not making eye contact. An odd behavior from someone who seemed to possess the ability of glaring into people's souls.

"Well I'm obviously busy!" His voice was condescending.

"I see." Still, eyes were averted.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"I told you, I came to check on you."

"Not that! I mean, why are you looking away?" Patience was never Naruto's best virtue.

Sasuke simply raised a long, thin finger pointing at the tanned body's central mass, making Naruto look down and realize the final aspect of this puzzling situation.

He was standing, in his tub, dripping water, completely and utterly _naked_! A rose shade creeped on his chest and cheeks, and he tried covering whatever he could with his hands but there was simply too much exposed. Which brought him to another realization; Sasuke was still in the bathroom which meant one thing.

"PERVERT!" He raised an accusing finger. Then again, his mind was never that impressive with deductions.

"I'm not a pervert!" To be accused of over-protection might be tolerated but the young Uchiha will _not_ allow such immoral indictments to be attached to his family name- the fact that no one knew he was an Uchiha didn't seem to matter.

"Yes you are!"

"I was just worried something wro-" And Sasuke had to duck to avoid a third assault. "STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"

"GET OUT!"

There was nothing else to be done. Sasuke, quickly and with the slightest bit of irritation- to let Naruto know that he thinks he's uncivilized- slammed the door behind him and walked away.

 _What on earth has gotten into him?_

The truth is, the young Shinobi himself had the same question on his mind and he didn't know the answer either. He settled into his lukewarm water again and hugged his knees. He felt vulnerable and distracted. As if he was being possessed by a demon that whispered his worst nightmares. His thoughts were an incomprehensible sea, but he had one prayer.

 _Please, don't take him away._

 **~Author's Note~**  
Don't forget to check my facebook and Deviantart pages!  
/cassyfe


End file.
